Ryoko Asakura
Ryoko Asakura is an antagonist from the Haruhi Suzumiya series. She made her debut in The Sovionok Camp Incident. Canon Asakura is a supporting character and recurring antagonist from the popular Haruhi Suzumiya light novel franchise. She is a humanoid interface, or rather, a sort of artificial individual created by the Data Overmind, also known as the Data Integration Thought Entity, a conglomerate of the sentient data organisms which supervise the part of the galaxy in which Earth is in. Created alongside Yuki Nagato to observe the activity of an unknowing goddess named Haruhi Suzumiya, Asakura went rogue and would attempt to kill Kyon, the closest person to Suzumiya, on multiple accounts, in order to see what kind of reaction she would have. Pre-Convergence Asakura recounts her memory of the first time she had made an attempt on Kyon's life while in her body and consciousness were in essential limbo, before suddenly materializing again under mysterious circumstances within the Murder Game. If one were to assume that this specific incarnation of Asakura is supposed to be from the same dimension as Kyon, who is in turn implied to be from the same dimension as Yuki Nagato of School Daze, then the events of the fourth volume of Haruhi Suzumiya, The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, had recently come to pass, though Asakura makes little direct mention of this, likely due to the unique world-altering properties of the volume's events that would possibly cause her to not directly remember the events. Plot Involvement The Sovionok Camp Incident Asakura was decently involved within the event, participating within the Traitor votes when able to and interacting with a number of her fellow Survivors, most notably Kyon and Gaara. Like so, she had also participated in the climactic battle against the villain of the event, revealed to be Aku. Epilogue(s) The Sovionok Camp Incident Choosing to stay within the pioneer camp when presented with the choice of either staying or leaving, as Asakura believed she had no reason to return to her home world, having been outcasted by the Data Overmind, Asakura would later be contacted by the organization who, judging from her dialogue and responses, would give Asakura another chance to work under them as long as she would aid in locating the missing Yuki Nagato. Her full epilogue can be found here. Character Relationships * Kyon - The protagonist of Haruhi Suzumiya who would also make his debut in The Sovionok Camp Incident. Before she was revealed to be an alien-created artificial individual, Asakura was a popular student at Kyon's school, and his classmate at that. When she would reveal her true identity, having gone rogue, she would make an attempt on his life, and though she was defeated, she would eventually return on multiple occasions to inconvenience him, like during the Murder Game where they had a tense relationship with each other, though Kyon kept his distance from her for the majority of the event. * Yuki Nagato - A major character from Haruhi Suzumiya that debuted in School Daze. The two of them are humanoid interfaces created by the Data Overmind to monitor the behavior of Haruhi Suzumiya. Nagato is considered Asakura's superior within the humanoid interfaces. Trivia * She is only biologically 16-17 years old, as she was artificially created by the Data Overmind. In reality, Asakura, along with Nagato, are both chronologically only 3-4 years old. Category:The Sovionok Camp Incident Category:Characters Category:Survivors